Friendship
by Gimp666
Summary: I keep forgetting to reupload this thing so I can unhaul it from my hard drive. R&R if you want. Just a warning, I wrote this story almost 4 years ago, and you can tell
1. Default Chapter

**_Friendship_**

Okay, legalities. Rockman/megaman x, and all characters are © Capcom. so there.

A/N: I just started this one today. It won't be that long, just a cute little fic. probably 4 or 5 chapters. I have a few others I'm working on, but none are post worthy yet. yaoi ahoy. .-.; err.. eventually. R and R! Oh, and rating might go up in a few chaps.

Ahem. This is really old crap I'm putting back up here so I can clear out my hard drive. Expect more old ficcage to pop up in the next week or so when I start to wipe everything. ._.; *needs cds* Oh, and I _should_ be updating Vava's farm either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how things go. 

Go read collab fic with Shibby. And review. You know you want to.. please?

_**The New Hunter**_

Zero stalked down the main hall of Maverick Hunter Headquarters, in search of a few moment's peace and quiet. He was leader of the 17th Unit, and thus had very little time to himself. It seemed that no matter where he went, someone was always looking for him. 

"Ah, Zero. There you are." 

_'Speak of the devil....'_ Zero mused. 

"Hi, Dr. Cain." Zero managed in an indifferent tone. Cain was a decent enough man, so Zero didn't want to show him how irritable he was. "Did you want something?" 

"I have a new recruit for you. I felt it... wise.. to put him in your unit, with you." He handed Zero a folder, labeled: 'X'. "Here is all you'll need to know on him. " 

Zero stared at the blue folder, intrigued. ".. X?" His eyes widened slightly, in realization. "_The_ X? Rockman X? The first reploid, X?" 

Cain nodded slightly, rubbing his beard. "Yes, that X. He's decided to join the Hunters. He's good, Zero. I feel he will thrive in your unit, so I'm placing him in your care."

Zero raised an eye. "Hell, if he's so good, why not just make him a Commander now? I know a few present ones he could replace." 

Cain smiled slightly. " I think.... A little formal training might do him well."

Zero made his way to Dr. Cain's office, dragging the unread folder with him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little interested. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to be the original Reploid's commanding officer. _'I wonder what he looks like...' _He mused. He slowed down as he neared the office door, then walked through calmly. 

Inside was the shortest, scrawniest, cutest brunette male reploid he'd ever seen. After a few seconds, he blinked in recognition. He knew him. This was the reploid always following Cain around the place. They'd never been properly introduced however. He looked around slowly. The room was empty. _'He must be Cain's secretary.'_

"Hi!" The reploid exclaimed, smiling shyly. 

Zero sighed slightly. "Uh... Hi." He looked around slowly. "So.. uhh... Where's my new recruit?"

The reploid blushed slightly, outstretching his hand. " ... right... here?"

Zero gave him the up and down. Then glanced at his folder. Then back at the short reploid before him. "Umm.... No. I think you're a little mistaken, kid. I'm looking for a reploid, Rockman X. "

"I'm X!" The reploid exclaimed.

Zero's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. No. Hell. No. Snatching the folder up quickly, he flipped through it, reading stats, looking at the picture of the reploid before him smiling and waving. _'Oh God.... This is a nightmare! He wouldn't last thirty seconds with a maverick! A **little** formal training?!' _ He stared down at the new hunter he was now burdened with. 

X stared back up at him, trying the mask the hurt his eyes showed. 

Zero felt himself begin to sweat. _'He must feel humiliated... Say something!'_ He coughed slightly. "So it seems. Okay, X.. Follow me. I'll bring you to your room, and then we can have a little training session, one on one. " He turned around, and walked out of the office, X in tow. 

On the way there, they ran into Dr. Cain. X smiled and waved slightly, but Zero gave him a look that could kill, and pointed madly at X when he wasn't looking. 

Cain simply grinned and continued on, ignoring Zero's gestures. "Have fun, boys."

Zero simply groaned. _'This is going to be one of **those** days.'_

X leaned back against the wall of the corridor he and Zero now stood in, listening to Zero grumble to himself and rearrange things, making room for X's possessions.

" .... god damned cutbacks.. share my room...keep an eye on him, not keep him on a leash....."

X cringed slightly, and looked around nervously. He didn't understand what he did wrong. 'I must have done something... I'll just be extra nice to him..' He jumped slightly, seeing a very stressed Zero standing in the doorway. 

"Well... Come on in. No sense standing around in the hallway." Zero droned, pulling the unprepared X into his room. 

X stumbled slightly, knocking into Zero, then straightened himself, looking around. 

Zero's room was like a prison. No paint, no posters, no pictures, nothing. It was bare, and drab.

"It's.... umm...... Nice room." He stated quickly. "So.. uh... are all the rooms like this?"

"No."

X sighed slightly. This guy sure wasn't making this any easier. He tried again. "You like being a hunter?"

"Sure."

X shuffled slightly, growing nervous. He had nothing to talk about with him. "So... uhh..... When do I get my bed?" He asked, for a lack of anything else to say.

Zero groaned, agitated with the questioning, and the whole situation. "I don't know... Whenever they get around to it. Just sleep with me for now." The kid sure new how to annoy.

X blushed slightly, spinning quickly to look at the bed, and hide it, his back to Zero. "Are you sure..?" Receiving no answer, he walked over to the bed and lay on it, reverently. 

Zero stood uncomfortably for a few minutes, then unsheathed his beam saber, leaving it unactivated. "Well, come on. Let's go train. I want to see how you hold up in a battle." 

X curled up slightly, nervously. "Actually.... I'm a little tired. How about in a little while?"

"Sure. We can train in the morning, I guess." A moment of silence passed. "I'll be back later tonight. I have some things to take care of." 

X lay there, staring at the sliver of light the open door cast on the wall. After a few moments, a silhouette passed through, and the light faded, as the door was closed. Quietly, he reached into his chest pocket, and pulled out a small journal. Taking out a pen, he wrote a quick entry in it, then stretched out, staying like that. _'What am I going to do...? How can I tell him that I can't stand fighting?' _

He read over his entry once, then flipped the book shut and tucked it away.

_I joined the Maverick Hunters today, despite how I feel. It feels so strange, around all these battle hungry people. Met Commander Zero, who will be my unit leader. He doesn't seem to like me much, and he's a pretty big jerk, but I think I can overcome that and win his respect. He needs to do something with this room. Maybe I'll fix it up for him. Don't have a bed yet, so I'm sleeping with him, in his. _

_He's really hot. I can't believe I have a crush on my commander._

**Next: _Still Waters..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Friendship_**

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. Argh. someone broke my 'puter. .o; this chapter's okay, I guess. There will be a plot eventually, I'm sure. nod in any case, happy reading.. and stuff.

la la la... uploading old crap. I keep forgetting about this. o.o; i can not be held responsible for any trauma induced by this fic. o.o; it's so old. collab with shibby. much better to read. more collab. disturbing and much better to read. o.o

**_Still Waters.._**

Zero sat quietly in the HQ's cafeteria, looking over X's folder. The rookie had been staying with him for three days now, and they still had yet to fight. He flipped through the weapon information, poring over every detail. _'I don't understand.. With a weapon's system like his, why is he so afraid to fight?'_

It seemed that every time Zero mentioned training, X would quickly disappear. Every training session he held, X would come up with an excuse to miss it. It was frustrating, to say the least. "Damnit... Why is he making this so difficult?!" He shut the folder quickly, and stood up. _'I'm going to find him... And settle this. I'm tired of trying to chase him down!'_

He ran out of the cafeteria, in hunt of the small reploid, a determined look in his eye. He searched everywhere he could think of, and then some, but found nothing. Finally, he started toward his quarters, hoping he was still in his room. He came in through the back door and looked around. Nothing. He wasn't there. " ... X?"

He blinked slightly, hearing voices outside his door. Two people arguing. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized who the voices belonged to. X and....

"I only came to get my book, that's all!" X exclaimed.

"How dare you use that tone with me, you insolent rookie!" The other retorted, obviously offended.

"Listen, I just want my book! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Zero leaned against the wall next to the door, listening.

"Like hell you aren't! Sneaking into your commanding officer's room! Heh. If you can call him that."

"But I'm staying with Zero. And he's a great commander!"

Zero blushed slightly at that. He'd figured X hated him, and skipped his training sessions because of that. " .... he likes me?"

"Watch your tone with me, boy! Do you know who I am? That uncouth, reckless leader of yours is the **_worst _**commander the 17th unit has ever seen!"

"I know you're a jerk!"

Zero flinched. It looked like the rookie was going to need a bailing. He swung the door open quickly, before the other reploid had a chance to blow up.

"Sigma! Hey, long time no see! Gotta have a drink some time, you and me." He spouted, then turned to look at X.

X stared up at him, wide-eyed. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were almost tear brimmed.

Zero winked at him, then turned back to Sigma quickly. "Oh! Thank god you found him! He had an accident earlier today, hit in the head, has a concussion. I've been trying to find him since he left the medical wing! Poor thing just hasn't been himself all day!" He wrapped an arm around X and pulled him closer, protectively.

"X, say hi to Sigma. The leader of the Maverick Hunters!" He squeezed X tighter, hintingly.

Sigma blinked. "X... X?" He raised an eye slightly. "Yes. We've.... been introduced, you can say." He gave X a studying glance, then frowned. "You'd better teach your soldier some manners, Zero." That said, he walked past X, shoving him out of the way as he went by.

X stumbled, maintaining his balance through the hold he had on Zero. He looked up at him, fearfully. "Hi. Did I do something wrong, Commander?"

Zero sighed slightly, stroking X's hair lightly. "X... There are some people here you just... have to be careful around. I appreciated the ego boost, though." He added with a laugh.

X turned red. "Y.. You heard me?!" He exclaimed. He stood there, letting Zero pet him. His fingers ran so smoothly through his hair... It was almost comforting.

Zero stopped suddenly, realizing what he was doing. He reached around in his armor quickly. "Oh yeah.. Here. I guess after all the trouble you got into for it, you might want this." He held up a tattered, dog eared book in his hand.

X took it quickly, hugging it close to his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble, commander." And then he did something Zero had never seen a soldier in his unit do in front of their commanding officer before.

X cried.

Zero closed his eyes and shook his head, exasperated. Wailed was more like it. "C-c'mon, X. It's not that big a deal, really!" He exclaimed, trying to calm the smaller reploid down. Still, he wailed. Finally, he sighed, and dragged X off down the hall. "A nice bath will calm you down, that'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

X simply sniffled and wiped his eyes with his free hand as Zero dragged him down corridor after corridor. " I... I guess." He hadn't been to the baths yet, and had been planning to go that night anyway, so he had no real objections.

Zero halted in front of a smooth, pale green door, and glanced down at X, a small smile meeting his lips. He was glad to see X had ceased his crying, he didn't know what he would have done, had he continued. Zero never was good in emotional situations. Emotions got in the way of getting the job done.

"Here we are." He sighed deeply. A nice warm soak in the bath was definitely what the both of them needed. "After you."

"O-okay.." He opened the door, and stepped into the room quietly. He looked around, slowly... And dropped everything in his arms.

The room was surprisingly large, the bathtub was more like a miniature pool. But that wasn't why he dropped his things. That wasn't why he was so shocked. They weren't alone. There were other males in there, reploid and human.

X cried out in surprise, and turned, fleeing from the room, nearly knocking Zero, who had been walking in, over in the process. Once in the hall, he slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, face aflame with humiliation.

Zero stood in front of him, in the middle of the hall, confused and worried. "X?! What's wrong?? What did you see? Is there a maverick..." He trailed off, reaching over his shoulder for his sabre, frowning.

X stared at the floor, getting brighter and brighter as the seconds past. "There... There are other people in there... N-naked..... " His blush grew even deeper, as he realized that Zero was neither surprised nor disturbed.

"Well... Yeah... Uh... It IS a public bath...." He explained, confused.

"What kind of a place IS this?!" X cried, angry.

Zero groaned. He was starting to lose his patience. " It's not that big a deal, really."

X crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "I'm not going in there naked, with all those guys just standing there! They'll see meeeeeah!!!!!" He screamed, as Zero picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"X! I have been training _all_ day! I have been doing field tests, I've handled a maverick attack, I've chased _you _down! I'm tired, I'm sweaty, and I'm _**not**_ in a good mood!" He held X, slung firmly over his shoulder. "How do you expect to be a maverick hunter, when you can't even take a **_bath in public?!_** You're going to get in there, get naked, get clean, and have a damned good time doing it, whether you want to or not!!"

X blushed deeply and quieted down, hanging quietly over Zero's shoulder as he opened the door to the baths and entered. Once inside, he dropped X gently onto the ground.

X looked around, quietly, cheeks still a heavy pink tint. It wasn't as bad as he had first thought, most of the other hunters were wearing towels, or submerged in the water. With a slight sigh, he gave a mental command, and his armor faded into his aqua body suit. Standing in the corner, he unzipped his suit gently, sliding it off his thin, yet fit form. Wasting no time, he jumped into the water quickly, before anyone saw him.

Once he was in, he looked around slowly and cautiously, for Zero. "Commander Zero...?" He asked, timidly. The place was clearing out, considerably, which was good, but he still couldn't see him.

"You can call me just Zero, X." An amused voice stated, from behind.

X turned, startled. " I don't think that's very pro-agh!!!" He shielded his eyes quickly, Zero was standing half a foot behind him, nude. He had turned new shades of red.

Zero simply laughed, then slid into the water, next to him. "God, you're so shy, X. It's only a body. I'm a male, too. Nothing you haven't seen before." He sighed slightly, noting that X was turned around, his back to him.

"That... That doesn't make a difference.. You.... shouldn't do that around me, Commander Zero. You don't realize..." He tucked his knees to his chest, gently. Zero was gorgeous, and it made him hot, so hot. This was so embarrassing. If the water wasn't there and churning... "I... I'm very shy.. about my body... anyone's body.."

Zero sighed slightly. How could _**this**_ be X? "Come on, it's not that bad... Look, everyone else is gone. It's just you and me, you don't need to be so shy." He leaned back against the edge quietly, and let his hair out.

Slowly, quietly, X turned back around, and leaned back as well. " ... I guess." He stared down, into the depths of the water. Now that they were alone, they had nothing to talk about. "So..."

Zero looked over at X, carefully. He looked much calmer, much more relaxed. Now was as good a time as any, to bring up his training. He cleared his throat slightly. "Look, X. I know you're still new here, so you probably aren't used to the way things work here, but we need to have a talk. About-"

"I know." X cut in with. He rested his head against the side of the bath and opened his book, scanning mindlessly over the pages- Not reading it, just using it as something to look at. "I know... You want to fight." His hands clasped tight over the book. " ... Right?"

Zero put a hand on X's shoulder firmly. "X, I'm supposed to train you. That's my job. How do I do that if you won't fight? I don't blame you for being scared of me, but I'll go easy on you, okay?" He grinned jokingly.

X closed his book and tucked it away, getting up. "I'm not scared!" He looked down, flustered. Zero's touch, his words, everything was too much. "I'm not scared... I just..." He clenched his hand tightly, setting the book back down.

_'Tell him you hate it..'_ He sighed slightly. "I just don't... feel well. I have to go now." He jumped out of the water, throwing a towel on quickly.

"X, wait!" Zero exclaimed, sitting up straight. But X was already gone, he'd even left his clothing behind. Zero sat on the water's edge for a few minutes, before he finally got up, a determined look in his eyes. "I'll make you a hunter yet, damnit!"

X lay quietly in bed, writing more in his journal. He was wearing a flannel nightshirt with pants, stretched out lazily. It had been nearly an hour since he had left Zero to his own devices in the bath, and he still hadn't returned.

**_Today was terrible. Commander Zero's such a jerk sometimes! He dragged me down to the baths, and there were so many naked men. He doesn't understand what it's like, for me. I didn't ask to be like this. I'm just too shy, I guess. Maybe he's right. I want to fight, for him. To prove that I'm not just some rookie who's going to lose his head, come his first battle. But I just don't know if I can. Maybe then we can become friends. I'm so lonely. No one seems to like me much, not really._**

**_I saw him naked. He really is hot._**

He put away his journal quietly, and sat up, hearing a noise. Zero stood in the open doorway of the room. Slowly, he slid the door shut, then locked it. "X..."

X sat on the edge, staring at him quietly. "Commander...?"

Suddenly Zero leapt at him, madly, sabre drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Friendship

A/N: Wow, I keep forgetting to shove up the rest of this story. o.o; This thing is old as sin, and my god is it crappy. But I post here so I can take it off my hard drive. It's scary to look back and see how I used to write. ;;; Sigh whatever, review if you want, I guess. I'll post up more when it's not a quarter after three in the morning. e.e;;

**__**

Round 1.. Fight!

Zero leapt at X, wearing nothing but a towel, beam sabre in hand. As he came up to him, he ignited it, and swinging it down at him, wildly. It cut into the headboard, leaving a mark, as X jumped to the side out of the way.

"Commander, what's going on!" He exclaimed, dodging another swift attack. _'He's infected!'_ He thought, as he ran to the other side of the room, looking for something, anything, he could use as a weapon. He didn't have his armor, he'd left it back at the bath.

**__**

"Fight me, damnit!" Zero roared, and charged at X again.

"I can't! Commander! Zero! Wait!" X begged, between dodges. _'I need a weapon!' _X thought, as he ran to the thick door of their room. As he tugged at it, he realized it wasn't going to budge. "Damnit!" He jumped away from it again, but didn't escape unscathed. The end of Zero's sabre pierced his arm deeply, and blood ran down it.

He flipped back once, then kicked the bed's frame, breaking a piece off and making himself a short, stubby wooden club. "Don't make me hit you!" He pled.

Zero growled, and got ready to strike. "You couldn't hit me with that thing if you tried!" He exclaimed, then charged him down again. He slashed at X, aiming for his chest. _'So far so good, but let's see what you're made of..'_

Reading his move, X blocked it quickly with the club, using it to push Zero away from him. He then ran forward at him, aiming hit after hit at various points of his body. Most of them missed, but the last one hit Zero dead on, and a crack was heard as it made contact with Zero's shoulder.

Zero cried out, and jumped back, hand on his shoulder tightly. _'He's good... I couldn't block them all...'_ He dropped his weapon. _'Guess it's time to get serious.. Let's see how he is at hand on hand.'_

X cringed. "Commander?" He lowered his weapon slightly and took a step toward him.

"Stop calling me that, damnit! I have a name!" Zero yelled, annoyed. "Get ready to finish this!" He ran straight at him, catching X off guard, forcing him to drop his weapon and fight with his fists.

X caught Zero's wrists with his hands, and held them in a vice like grip. "Why are you toying with me like this! Are you infected or-" He was cut off by Zero's fist, which connected with his jaw. He stumbled back slightly, then doubled his efforts, laying punch after punch on Zero, who matched each hit with his own.

"What's wrong, X? Can't cut it?" Zero threw at him, kneeing him in the gut roughly, trying to push X into a small rage- to get his blood boiling. "And I'd heard so many good things about you." He smirked slightly. "I should have known how useless you'd be."

"Shut up!" X screamed, and slugged Zero. His eyes widened, as he realized what he'd done. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry, commander!" He put his hands on Zero's shoulders, trying to pull his arm free to see what damage he'd done.

Zero let X pull his hand free. His face wasn't twisted in pain, or anger, as he'd expected. Rather, he was grinning. "Looks like I have a new sparring partner!" He laughed, pulling X over to him, patting his arm. "You did good, X.. But you can do better, can't you?"

X stared dumbfounded at him. "Did... good...?" His eyes widened. "This was all some kind of a big test!" This sent him over the edge. "I thought you had turned maverick! You made me fight you! And it was all some kind of a game!"

Zero seemed to find this humorous. He laughed slightly. "Me? maverick? Is that what you thought? Of course it was a game! You just had your first training session!" He grinned.

**__**

"YOU JERK!" X shrieked, and slugged Zero again.

Only this time, he didn't apologize.

"Look! For the last time, I'm sorry! Next time I'll give you some warning, okay?" Zero exclaimed, as he went through his drawers, looking for a pair of boxers to wear to bed.

"I don't care how many times you say you're sorry, you're still a jerk!" X cried, already set to go to bed. "That was terrible! If I was wearing my armor, I'd have-"

Zero raised an eye slightly. "You'd have what?" He snorted slightly. "You wouldn't have done anything! You were hitting me with a table leg-"

"-the bed frame-" X corrected.

"-Whatever, and you were apologizing! You don't apologize to your enemies when you're fighting them! That's how you end up dead! You set your weapon down, if I had been maverick, I'd have killed you!" He pulled off his towel, and slid his boxers on.

X fell short at that, and looked away quickly, blushing softly.

"What?" Zero asked, cocking his head to the side.

"N-nothing..." X mumbled. _'Stop flashing me! He's going to get me excited..' _He blushed even deeper, then closed his eyes, letting himself cool off a little. " I don't think I did that badly.."

He opened them again, and was face to face with Zero, who was staring him hard in the eyes. "You're in **_my_** unit, kid. You fight some of the toughest mavericks out there. There is no such thing as 'that badly'. You either shine in battle, or that battle is your last. Understand?"

X nodded slightly. "S-sorry, commander..." He whispered.

To further his point, Zero held up X's injured arm. "See this? I was only playing... If I had been serious, you would have just lost your arm, and those can be a bitch to repair. So watch yourself." With that, all the seriousness drained from his face and he grinned. "But enough about that, how about I bandage that arm up for you, and you help me set the bed up for tonight? I might need a hand." He stared down at the bed, full of slash marks from his sabre, springs busted from him and X jumping around on it, frame destroyed.

X stared disdainfully down at it. "I'll say."

Zero lay, half asleep, stretched out on the mattress he and X had thrown on the floor after they picked up the pieces of the frame. A huge spring was digging into his back, but other than that, he was fine. X had quieted down considerably after recovering from the fight they'd had, and he felt a little guilty. He hadn't expected such a reaction from X, who was so shy and quiet. He rubbed his face gently where X had hit him. His eye was swollen slightly. _'Great... I let some rookie give me a shiner.'_ He thought bitterly. It was his own fault, however. He'd let himself get distracted.

__

'If I hadn't been staring...'

He looked away quickly, finding he was still staring, even now. '_Damn! What's wrong with me? Lusting after the new guy like this.. I'm as bad as a...'_ His thoughts trailed away as he noticed he was being watched.

X who was curled up sleeping, had awakened, and was laying silently, staring at him. The intensity in his eyes was so strong that it almost forced him to look away.

After a moment or two, he did. ".. Hey."

In an instant, the intense, piercing stare vanished, replaced with a small smile. " Hi. I can't sleep."

"So I noticed." Zero replied, stretching slightly.

"How's your face?" He asked, shyly. "I'm.. uh... sorry about that."

He grinned slightly, despite himself. "You've got a lot of power in you."

To his surprise, X, rather than acting flattered, seemed upset at that."Yeah.." He sighed, and instinctively reached to his arm, touching his bandages gently. " ... you're much stronger.."

Zero reached out, and set his hand on the bandage, a few fingers touching X's. "Did I really get you that badly?" He stroked his shoulder gently.

X jerked slightly, pulling his fingers away quickly, cheeks coloured. He drew his knees up slightly, to ward of the warm feeling collecting. _'Not now.. This is so embarrasing!'_ he thought, panicking. "No, no.. It's fine, really!" He squirmed away from him quickly.

Zero smirked slightly. "Aww... Poor X... was one training session too much for you? And I went so easy on you, too." He picked up his pillow, and swung it at him, knocking him in the face. "Wanna rematch?" A part of him, in the back of his mind, screamed at him. _'What am I doing? Acting so childish..'_ He quickly blocked that out, however, and hit his poor defenseless recruit in the face.

X leaned back slightly, missing a third swing easily, and tried to reason with Zero. "Now isn't really the best time...Don't you have a light's out or something!" He sat up as well, trying to think pure thoughts. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, we do.. After this!" He laughed, swinging at X again with his pillow.

"Hey, knock it off!" X cried, losing his balance as he grabbed the pillow from Zero. He fell back, half on, half off the mattress, and hit his head off the floor. "Ow!" He yelped, the pain from that, as well as Zero, who was pulled over when X stole his pillow, and had fallen on him.

Zero lay on top of X, staring down at him. His hair hung from either side of his face, trailing down onto the rookie. "Oh... sorry..." He didn't move, just stared. That intense look was in X's eyes again. He blushed slightly, feeling something warm and hard press against his stomach. _'He isn't...!'_

X stared blankly up at Zero, face almost white. "C-Commander...Zero... I.." Tears began to sting the corners of his eyes. _'Why now of all times! There's no way he doesn't feel that!'_ He struggled slightly, trying to pull away from Zero, anything to get his hips free of the tall blonde reploid's stomach, which he had hardened against.

Zero raised an eye, slightly. "X, are you-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, X knocked him away and stood up quickly.

"I.. I'm.. s-sorry...com-mander..." He managed out between choked sobs. "I have to go!" He cried, then ran out of the room, clad in only his pyjamas.

Zero jumped to his feet quickly. "Where are you going!" He ran out into the hall, and called out after him. "X, wait! **_It's the middle of the night!_**" He ran back into his room, grabbing his grey and black jumpsuit, throwing a pair of pants and a t-shirt over it. "Damned rookie!" He grabbed his sabre, sheathed it, and ran out after X quickly.


End file.
